


Я тебя ненавижу

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Примечание/Предупреждения: ганплей, не слишком детальные описания медицинских процедур





	Я тебя ненавижу

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: ганплей, не слишком детальные описания медицинских процедур

Он всегда приходил ночью. Всегда по крышам. Мэтт обычно просыпался, когда он прыгал через полутораметровую щель между домами — и тяжело приземлялся на старую жесть покрытия. 

Сегодня прыжок был особенно неуклюжим.

Мэтт чертыхнулся, отбросил на пол одеяло и побрел к двери на крышу. 

Он уже наловчился определять на слух, с чем придется иметь дело. Скребущий звук — Фрэнк опять подволакивает поврежденную ногу. Неровные, спотыкающиеся шаги — ранение в корпус и потеря крови. 

Сегодня шаги были как у пьяного. Мэтт поморщился. 

Там, наверху, Фрэнк сделал еще два шага и упал. Мэтт рванул вверх по лестнице, распахнул дверь, вылетел под холодный дождь. Нашел его, лежащего ничком. Остро, солоно пахнущая кровь мешалась с запахом дождя, расползаясь по крыше. 

— Ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу.  
Он ругался себе под нос, с натугой волоча тяжелое тело к двери. По рукам текло теплое, липкое, пахнущее ржавчиной. Голова у Фрэнка безжизненно моталась. 

«Ненавижу тебя за то, что в каждый бой ты идешь, как в последний. Ты рано или поздно не вернешься, и тебе тогда уже будет все равно. А как я буду без тебя?» 

***  
Мэтт уложил его на стол, срезал ножницами остатки изодранной футболки, стащил промокшие от крови штаны. Об пол глухо стукнуло что-то крупнокалиберное в набедренной кобуре. 

На боку, в районе нижних ребер обнаружилась длинная резаная рана.

— Не проникающее? — спросил он, всаживая обезболивание.  
— Внутри вроде... ничего не задето. Просто полоснули... ножом. Штопай уже. 

Мэтт тонул в запахе его крови, задыхался от злости и жалости. Но руки работали сами по себе, ловко сводя вместе края раны, втыкая иглу в плоть. 

Мало кто знал, что Каратель, страшный призрак Адской кухни, наиболее безжалостен был к себе самому, чертов дурак.

Он чувствовал, как под пальцами тяжело ходят ребра Фрэнка. Даже сейчас это было... приятно. Пусть не так волнующе, как после очередного оргазма, но зато обнадеживающе. Фрэнк сильный и живучий. Фрэнк всегда дойдет до его дома. 

«Потому что я всегда жду тебя здесь». 

— Готово. 

Мэтт мыл инструменты, ни на секунду не переставая прислушиваться. Фрэнк дышал ровно и глубоко: кажется, легкое и правда не задето. Сердце чуть частило, но не сбоило. 

— А ты неплохо смотришься с... тыла. 

От этого хриплого голоса, от ухмылки, звучащей в нем так явно, что Мэтт ее почти увидел, по хребту сразу побежали мурашки.  
Только сейчас он вспомнил, что не успел одеться. 

— Нашел время любоваться, — он сердито захлопнул крышку аптечки, чувствуя, как кровь позорно приливает к щекам — и не только. 

— Мэтт, повернись ко мне, а? Мэтти. 

Голос был наполовину насмешливый, наполовину умоляющий. Мэтт вдруг почувствовал, как у него обморочно дрогнули колени.  
— Иди сюда, — шепнул Фрэнк.  
«Недорезанный псих».

Стояло уже до боли, до звона в ушах — и он покорно шагнул.

Фрэнк бормотал что-то горячечно-неразборчивое, почти умоляющее, ловя его руки, притягивая их к своему лицу, осторожно целуя его пальцы. 

— Ты... сейчас вообще в состоянии? 

Губы под пальцами Мэтта вдруг вздрогнули, растянулись в слабую, болезненную улыбку. 

Фрэнк медленно подвел его руку к своему члену — сомкнул пальцы, обхватив его ладонь поверху своей, медленно двинул пару раз по тяжелому, налитому стволу. Мэтт коротко кивнул, продолжил движение. Легко обвел подушечками пальцев головку — там уже выступили вязкие, остро пахнущие капли смазки.  
Мэтт размазал их по пальцам, лизнул языком. 

Обхватил его член левой рукой. Смоченные слюной пальцы нашли узкое отверстие, медленно проникли внутрь.  
Фрэнк крупно вздрогнул под его руками.  
— Давай уже, черт. Не... могу больше. 

Мэтт огладил его бедра, толкнул ноги Фрэнка к груди, сгибая в коленях. Подтянул его к себе, на край стола. Прижался головкой к влажному входу. Было все еще узко и туго, но Фрэнк не любил ждать.  
И любил боль. 

Мэтт выдохнул, качнулся вперед. Было тесно, горячо, грязно и _по-настоящему_. Этот чертов адреналиновый наркоман раз за разом заставлял его переступать через всё, во что он верил. И каждый раз чувствовать себя невероятно, до невозможности живым.  
Он вошел одним медленным, плавным движением, растягивая его под себя, будто слишком тесную перчатку из живой плоти. Фрэнк всхлипнул что-то неразборчивое, развел ноги — открытый и беззащитный. 

Видимо, он не врал и ему правда было _надо_ , еще больше, чем самому Мэтту. Каждый месяц он приходил на две-три ночи и доводил Мэтта до изнеможения. Всегда было такое чувство, будто это Мэтта поимели. Выжали до последней капли. Использовали.

От этих мыслей внутри вскипела внезапная злость. Мэтт почти вышел — и засадил ему на всю длину. И еще раз. И еще.  
Прикусив губу, он трахал Фрэнка, натягивая его на себя, приподнимая под бедра. Тот молча извивался, насаживаясь на его член все глубже и глубже, словно не ему только что зашивали рану длиною с ладонь. 

Фрэнк вдруг замер. Извернулся, опустил руку со стола, нащупал что-то. Щелкнула кнопка кобуры. 

— Нет.  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Я не хочу. Только не снова. Мне это не нравится.  
— Я знаю, Мэтт... Я ненормальный. Но я не могу без этого. По...жалуйста. Мне так нужно... 

Вздрагивающие пальцы нашли его руку, вложили в ладонь ребристую, холодную рукоять пистолета. 

— Ненавижу тебя, Фрэнк.  
— Я тебя тоже. 

Он медленно провел кончиками пальцев и стволом по мокрой от пота груди. И вложил ствол в покорно открытый рот. 

Мэтт ненавидел эти игры — но не мог ему отказать.  
Чувство вины пустило слишком глубокие корни в этой изломанной, раненой душе. Он искупал свою вину на ночных улицах. На своей личной, необъявленной войне с преступностью. Но этого было мало. 

Это был не просто секс. Фрэнк жаждал этих страшных игр, как католик жаждет исповеди. После ему становилось легче. На неделю, на две. А потом он приходил за новой дозой. 

«Все, что захочешь. Только возвращайся, всегда, каждый раз — просто возвращайся».

Мэтт трахал его рот этой тяжелой пушкой, вдалбливался в него, тяжело дыша. В темноте перед глазами плыли раскаленные круги. Внутри живота нарастало жаркое, тяжелое, тянущее. 

Фрэнк кончил первым — вдруг всхлипнул и забился под ним, забрызгивая их обоих спермой. Член Мэтта до боли сжало, он толкнулся вперед, преодолевая сопротивление, и еще, и еще и еще, заставляя Фрэнка скулить и метаться. Наконец, его долгожданно обожгло, выкрутило до белых звезд перед слепыми глазами. Он выплеснулся внутрь, блаженно хрипя. Отбросил пистолет в сторону. 

Стало тихо, только хрипло, часто дышал Фрэнк, приходя в себя. Мэтт наклонился к нему, обхватил ладонями голову.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — шепнул он в мокрый от пота висок. — Только не умирай. Не оставляй меня. Я так тебя...


End file.
